


We're Best Friends, We're Soul-mates

by thedarkestdaisy



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Tags Are Fun, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2921804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkestdaisy/pseuds/thedarkestdaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“After that night at the bar I’ve been trying to put it out of my mind for the longest time. But I understand now. I can’t walk away from you anymore.”</p><p>It’s this memory of her admission from nearly half a year ago that he thinks of as he walks to her Mother’s and Miles’ house at the end of the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Best Friends, We're Soul-mates

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone and their mother is getting married according to Facebook and I'm over here like why aren't I getting invited to these things, assholes?
> 
> OF COURSE IT'S UN-BETA'D!

Bass is happy it’s Friday. Apparently even after the end of the technological world and a civil war people still like to take the weekend off. Which is good because a year and some months ago he took a job in town as the governor and as a part-time co-sheriff with Miles. Most everyone likes him now that they know he didn’t blow up his home. Others are still usually very weary of his presence.

Bass is also happy because everyone gets together for “family” dinners on Friday nights. And now Charlie is his family… almost. Ever since he got the beatdown from Miles after kissing Charlie while they were both on their way to being black-out drunk things between him and Miles were even more strained in a totally different way. He wouldn’t let Bass get anywhere near her. Bass recalls Miles telling him that she was just a child to them. But at the next “family” dinner, a week later, she shoves him up against a rickety bookcase in Miles and Rachel’s living room.

He’s kissing her back slowly as she stands on her toes leaning against him and attacking his lips and tongue, not even perceiving the sound of glass figurine ladies crashing to the floor next to their boots. At the time his brain had yet to catch up to his body and he had his hands up in the air next to his head in a sign of surrender as she rolled her hips into his. This is the scene that Rachel and Pricilla see from the kitchen and Miles comes running into from the front door. 

She pulls away just as a shakey moan slips past his lips and he hears Miles asking her,

“Now why the fuck would you go and do that, Charlie?”

When he opened his eyes he immediately looked for a threat, just waiting to get his ass handed to him by Miles again. This time Miles has quickly come to the conclusion that this was all Charlie and Bass happens to be caught in the crossfire. Rachel looks between him and her daughter, unsure of whether she should be scolding Charlie or tackling Bass into the bookcase and stabbing him with the antique letter opener resting on one of the shelves that hasn’t been turned over.

Charlie’s eyes sparkle when she turns back to look up at him. 

“After that night at the bar I’ve been trying to put it out of my mind for the longest time. But I understand now. I can’t walk away from you anymore.”

It’s this memory of her admission from nearly half a year ago that he thinks of as he walks to her Mother’s and Miles’ house at the end of the street. They’ve been together for only a handful of months but he knows her. You don’t go through a war working against and with someone without getting to know them. They spend as many nights as they can together. They talk about what they want in the next five or ten years. She grabbed his hand and kissed around it when he confessed that he wants a bunch of little girls. Charlie told him she never thought about children because she didn’t think she’d live long enough to have or raise any. He thinks about her words that night while she sleeps next to him and when they’re getting dressed in the morning he tells her to start giving it some thought.

Surprisingly, they haven’t taken it all the way yet. There were a few times they came so close to it but at the last second he pushes her back and they finish each other with their fingers and tongues. He’s had too many hiccups in the romantic relationship department and he doesn’t want to screw this up. He wants Charlie by his side for as long as he is alive and then some.

As he gets closer to the house he can see Charlie’s horse tethered to a post in the front yard. Looks like she’s beaten him here yet again. His chest tightens and he instinctively palms the pocket on the inside of his leather jacket.

 

Aaron and Pricilla greet him as he knocks on the door once and then crosses the threshold into the living room. 

“Batman,” Aaron gives him a nod from the couch holding a sleeping little five-years old. Bass walks to the couple and pats the little girls’ dark-haired head while flashing Pricilla a smile. 

“Stay-puft,” he nods back to Aaron. “Where is the other one at?”

The Pittman family has two little girls. The oldest is the dark haired little beauty named Bonnie. It is no secret that Bass favors her among all children he has ever met, even her little sister Amelia. He anticipates a wild game of Simon Says when she wakes up fully rested and rambunctious.

“Miles stole her as soon as we got here but I think either Rachel or Charlie commandeered her when he went into the kitchen,” he whispers.

The wooden boards of the house creak under his boots as he makes his way through the hallway and into the kitchen. He can hear the baby laughing before he sees them. Rachel turns to him first and welcomes him with a civil smile. Charlie looks up from the kitchen table where she has Amelia sitting in front of her gurgling and giggling at the sounds she makes.

Her hair falls in waves around her shoulders and he wants to grab it in a fist and pull her head back to kiss her lips. He doesn’t do that though. There are children and mothers around. Instead she gathers Amelia and places the baby on her hip as she stands to greet Bass. He leans down to let her place a kiss on his cheek before he leans down further to place a kiss on the top of Amelia’s head. She has almond shaped dark eyes and not near enough hair for a nine month old. The first time he held her he notices everything else about the child is perfect. The tiniest button nose and little nails on pale little fingers and toes. Every time she would cry and wail as a newborn it would take everything out of him to not steal the child from someone and try calming her himself.

He catches the way Charlie holds the child’s hand and sways from foot to foot in a calm dancing manner.

“So you’ve been thinking about it?”

Her eyes dart down to the baby and then to her mother stirring a pot over the old iron stove before retuning to his face.

“Yes,” she says quietly.

“And what did you decide?” 

“Boys. And not as many as you said you wanted.”

They both laugh and Rachel suddenly looks back up from the pot clearly trying to piece together what their conversation was about. Before she can ask Miles comes in through the back door and greets Bass with a half-armed hug. 

He pulls a loaf of bread out from a cabinet and places it on the counter next to Rachel before he starts rooting through a drawer looking for a serrated knife. Charlie turns her attention back to Amiela and starts bouncing her up and down on her hip and spinning around in slow circles. Bass kisses her cheek before stepping up to the counter next to Miles as he cuts the bread.

Miles turns to sneak a look at his niece behind him and his pseudo-wife Rachel next to him as she is clearly mulling over the words the couple spoke earlier in her head. Miles scoots in closer next to Bass and whispers as delicately and inconspicuously as he can.

“You got a weird look on your face. Did you bring it?”

Bass pats the pocket in his leather jacket with a quick unnoticeable nod.

“So tonight then?” he slices the bread in single pieces and sets them on a platter.

Bass makes a quick look at Charlie whispering words of love and admiration to the baby before turning back to Miles giving yet another quick nod. When Miles has the platter full he hands it to Bass.

“Good luck with that then and remember what I told you; if this blows up in your face I can’t save you.” He claps Bass on the shoulder before going to a cabinet and digging out bowls for Rachel’s stew.

Bass walks into the dining room and talks a deep breath. He places the platter on the table and looks at the two seats reserved for Charlie and himself. He doesn’t have cold feet, he’s just anxious to begin this new adventure. 

Bonnie is lead into the room by her father and mother. She looks sleepy-eyed and not fully awake yet but still manages to hug him and say that she missed him before taking a seat on the other side of Bass’ chair across from her parents. Charlie sweeps into the room and puts a trivet in the center of the table were the pot of stew will go. Then she gingerly places the baby in her high chair next to her father. Charlie takes a seat in her special spot across from Amelia and pats the seat next to her gesturing Bass to sit down. As he takes his place between Charlie and Bonnie Rachel comes into the room with a stack of bowls and special plastic bowl of hard-cooked carrots and potatoes for Amelia to chew on. Miles comes in behind her carrying the pot of stew with oven mits. He leans and over the table and squares the pot on the trivet. Before he sits down he ladles out the stew to everyone and they pass the food around the table. As soon as everyone has a bowl of stew, a slice of bread, and a glass of juice or milk or well-water he sits down.

“This looks delicious, Rachel. Thank you for dinner. Doesn’t it look good, Bonnie?” Rachel smiles in thanks to Pricilla while Bass glances down to the picky eater next to him. The kid is poking around the bowl with her spoon.

“I remember when there was a time you would eat anything. Hair, dirt, bugs, pieces of furniture,” Bass lists and everyone around the table laughs. Bonnie looks up at him with a scowl. It is clear she understands that he is teasing her.

“Humph,” she growls at him before spooning a large bite of beef and carrots into her mouth just to spite him. He feels Charlie pat his thigh in congratulations at getting a stubborn child to eat her meal. 

Everyone digs into to dinner the talk is light. Miles asks him about the trading post they plan to set up in town as one of his duties as a governor. Rachel tells Pricilla and Bonnie about the pumpkins seeds she just planted, saying she knows come October they might actually get to have a few jack-o-lanterns for the kids. Then Rachel explains what a jack-o-lantern is to Bonnie. Aaron asks Charlie how the giant beasts are doing. She trains and breeds young horses for the guards. Charlie once said she liked how it kept her active and focused. Plus, she really loved it when the foals would follow her around the arena, impatient and waiting for her love and attention.

As dinner and talk winds up Bonnie announces that she has to pee and would like her mommy to accompany her. She was a good girl and ate all her stew and half her bread. Pricilla hands a sleeping Amelia to Aaron before leading her daughter out of the room. Miles is scraping the last of the stew from the pot with a slice of bread as Charlie and Rachel gather the utensils, empty cups, and bowls. 

As soon as the women are out of the room and down the hallway heading to the kitchen Miles gives Bass as expectant look.

“Well, Bass?” 

“Well what?” Aaron asks looking between the two. From the looks the two men have been sliding towards each other during dinner he can tell something is up.

“Now would be as good a time as any. You are going to do it while she’s here with all of us aren’t you?”

Before Bass speaks Aaron takes stock of the words and the looks between Miles and Bass and the looks Bass has been shooting Charlie all night. It reminds him of a certain night in a limo ride with Pricilla. He pushes his glasses back up his nose before throwing a grin Bass’ way.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah,” Bass can feel the blush the second it hits his face. He pulls the leather box out of his pocket and waves it around in front of Aarons face. 

“Okay. That’s adorable, now do something with it ‘casue everyone is coming back to play cards now.” Miles says just as Rachel walks back into the room with a wash cloth and Charlie follows her with a stack of cards. Rachel wipes down the table and steps back, looking between the three men. She can tell the atmosphere of the room is off and Charlie is clearly oblivious to it as she perches in her seat next to Bass. 

“What’s going on?” Rachel asks the three men.

“I’m just excited to kick your ass at poker again, sweetheart.” Miles knows calling Rachel pet names is putting the charm on a little thick and obvious but Rachel lets it slide giving him an appreciative or competitive smile before settling in her own seat. Bonnie has a small stack of papers and a pencil with her. Lately the kid has been on a cat kick and that’s all she’s been drawing for the past few weeks. Just cats. Bass has a few of her pictures in his office tacked to the wall behind his desk.

“Language, Uncle Miles,” Bonnie warns the man before she plops down in her chair next to Rachel and Bass. She dumps the paper on the table in front of her and starts outlining her cats.

Charlie hands the cards to Bass and waits for him to shuffle them up and disperse them amongst the adults. While Bass is shuffling the worn-out cards between his hands he listens to Charlie tell Miles a funny story about what one of the mares did as she was bathing it today. He feels that now is his moment

He passes the first set of cards out to everyone and Charlie places her hand on the table without looking down from Miles. She’s laughing at one of his comments as she sweeps the card closer to her, not even peaking at it to see what she got yet. Bass doesn’t even feel nervous when he pulls the little most important box back out of his jacket pocket. He does, however, feel Rachel’s eyes burning a hole through his head. But he pays it no mind and never takes his eyes off Charlie as he places it in the same spot her first card was. 

She’s still talking to Miles when her hand rests upon the box. She pulls it back before she looks down to see what she touched. Bass studies her face the second her eyes take in the size of the box and her ears take in Pricilla’s shriek through the quietness of the room. 

He’ll admit it, he didn’t think she’d be overly emotional but the moment she looks up from the box to face him she finds him suddenly on his knees, chair haphazardly knocked out of the way, she has watery blue eyes and the stupidest grin on her face. 

“I didn’t take you very seriously when we first met. But I should have. I wish I could go back in time and tell myself not to fuck things up with you, because one day you would mean everything in the world and more to me. You are the bravest woman I know and you always do the right thing, even if it’s the hardest thing. I admire your compassion for others; it reminds me to stop thinking of myself. You are by far the absolute most beautiful and genuine person I have ever met- and I’ve traveled all over the world, I would know. I want to thank you for giving me a chance when nobody else would. For making me want to redeem myself, not just in your eyes but in everyone else’s too. For making me wish I was a better person and reminding me to be that person now.” He can feel his eyes watering too but he holds her hands in her lap and strives to get through all the things he’s been waiting to tell her all month long. “I want to have babies with you. If we have boys OR girls it’ll be perfectly fine because I know together we can raise some of the best people of humanity. And that house at the other end of the block? The big one with two extra bedrooms? It can be our home to fill with as many memories we can make before our time runs out. And I promise you, we will be together long after we leave this world, Charlotte. You and I were meant to know each other. We’re best friends and we’re soul-mates. All you have to do is say yes and we’ll be together forever.” She reaches up to wipe tears from her eyes and then reaches down to swipe at the pools gathering in the corners of his own eyes.

“Holy shit, man,” Miles breaks the silence as he wipes his face with the back of his hand. 

Charlie’s chest is heaving up and down with what is either an anxiety attack or pure un-filtered joy. Tears fall freely from her eyes and her mouth opens and closes trying to get her final word out. 

Bass is still on his knees waiting for a “Yes” when she grabs his face in between her hands, slowly stroking his beard with her thumbs as she smashes her lips to his. It’s a wet kiss and he can taste the tears running down their faces as she fully slips him the tongue in front of her mother and uncle/pseudo-dad.

“Yes, yes, yes,” she whispers into his lips. He stands up and places her back into her chair with a solitary kiss on her forehead. She doesn’t even look at the gold band as he pulls it out of the box and slides it onto her finger. She can’t stop looking at him at all, he notices. Charlie has this look of insanely happy mixed with disbelief upon her face. 

“Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God, I’m so happy!” Pricilla reaches to the edge of the table and pulls a very still and pensive Rachel into her arms with a giant bear hug, totally unable to contain her glee for the couple.

“I want to be a flower girl,” Bass can feel Bonnie tugging on the back of his jacket.

Before he can answer the little girl Charlie crawls into his lap and pulls his left arm in between the two of them. As Bass is smiling down at her newly ring- encased finger she wiggles around on his lap producing a larger band of gold from her front pocket. As she slides the band to fit perfectly on his ring finger he feels his chest tighten for what must be the millionth time today.

“Did somebody clue you in-” His head immediately whips to look up at Miles until she firmly pulls him back to face her. She is a few inches taller than him while she sits in his laps so when he gazes up at her the mischievous look on her face looks down-right naughty.

“No, you just beat me to it this time.”

A laugh slips out of him as she descends her lips down upon his again.

**Author's Note:**

> I will ugly cry my heart out if someone proposes to me like that.


End file.
